


be thy caretaker

by saintoftears



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintoftears/pseuds/saintoftears





	be thy caretaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gildedskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gildedskeleton).



_ I have never felt accepted by the Guardians that walk amongst one another in the Tower and with the people of the City.  _

 

_ I have never belonged, not truly. _

 

_ But you have cared for me in a way that which I have never dreamed of experiencing before, shown me a love I have not known. You’ve painted the scars on my skin like constellations. You’ve drawn a smile upon my face, genuine ones that bring about a happiness that only you give. You’ve wrote meaning into the lines of my life, given purpose to that which would otherwise have nothing. _

 

_ You’ve given me so much, and all you ask for in return is for me to be as I am. So I come to you as I am now, with all my flaws, and lay my life at your feet. And with it I bring love, all that I can muster.  _

 

_ You love me. For me. _

 

_ And so I will love you, for you. All that you were, all that you are, and all that you will become. I will love you in your entirety, prepared to accept and cherish you, despite any flaws you may have. _


End file.
